


Nienna

by potatoesanddreams



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Námotober 2020, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesanddreams/pseuds/potatoesanddreams
Summary: For the first time, the Halls of Mandos receive the spirits of orcs. Nienna prepares herself to visit them.
Relationships: Estë & Nienna, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Nienna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Nienna

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Three of Námotober.

“I know,” said Estë. “I know.”

Nienna clung to her and wept.

It was not often that she needed comfort. She wept always, but she knew how to sorrow and be joyful at once. Grief was the bearing of the unbearable, the resolution of the contradiction between love and pain. It was _good_. It was her gift to the world; she knew how to carry its weight on her shoulders. That weight must grow heavy indeed to make her stagger.

It had never been heavier.

“How could he?” she sobbed into Estë’s shoulder. “How – I don’t understand, I don’t, I knew he hated them but _this_ – _why_ –”

“I know,” Estë murmured.

“They can’t _weep._ They can’t even – it’s obscene, it’s worse than anything he’s done before. Námo warned me it was coming, but – _this bad_ – he’s – why, why would he turn himself into this? Into someone who could do this? Their fëar, Estë – they don’t even know that they’re in pain, they think it’s part of them, _he made it feel like part of them –”_

“I know. I know.” Estë tightened her embrace.

Nienna sagged in her sister-in-law’s arms. The tears ran silver down her cheeks, soaking into Estë’s robe without leaving a trace. “It wasn’t going to be this way,” she murmured. “It wasn’t – and now it is. And here they are. And here am I.”

Estë was solid against her, a steady presence. Nienna wept in silence for a time; then she took a deep, shuddering breath. “All right,” she said, and drew away. “Thank you. I’m ready.”


End file.
